The Most Wonderful Time of the Year, Supposedly
by Sodafizz
Summary: Christmas. A time of magic, good cheer, and love. Which has never been experience with these two. What will make this holiday really special? Meeting each other of course. M/S Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Ohohoho! Hello dearies! Well I'm finally back after like a year and a few months of time. Sorry school has been crazy and the fact that I have been plain lazy. Really I have. But tis glad to be back. So please help me in this first chapter. Encouragement and comments (good or bad) are welcomed. And or constructive criticism. And blah, blah talking too much ok time for the moment of truth!**

**R/R please**

Supposedly winter is the most wonderful time of the year.

Then why is it so horrible now?

_**Prologue: What Christmas means to me…**_

December 4. Tokyo. Status: freezing

Usually people see winter a new start, fun, and opportunity. They see winter as a time for Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukah, and New Years. It is also seen as a time for getting together, with loved ones to share these special days. Also for New Years it's time for a new slate, and to start over.

Yet I do no see any of these things.

When I look at winter all I see is nothing but cold. Cold, cold, COLD. Besides the fact that my apartment heater has already broken down, and it is just getting to the beginning of December, it is possible I might freeze in the middle of the night, and no one would even find me until spring, or until I defrost, seeing as how I will be preserved until then.

I see Christmas as a time to hate on those that do not have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, and or that are married. Anything that falls in the singles category, this might be the worst time of the year.

So in other words people like me.

Even though this special time is usually shared with the family, I usually find myself alone in my –5 degree room, snacking on whatever I find in my refrigerator or cabinets, that is not molded or frost bitten, usually something that is microwaveable, sitting on my less than luxurious couch, wrapped up in all the blankets I own, and watching Christmas specials on how magical Christmas can be. Watching the TV during specials I have learned:

**1)**It seems the most hottest people are single during these specials, and by the spirit of Christmas another equally hotter person comes along, and they share this moment in time together forever in hotness under the mistletoe. But since they are that good looking they can't be single forever now can they? And yet I wonder why they were single in the first place.

**2)** No matter how much you screw up a Christmas party, and forget your friends in the holiday season, you are all brought back together.

**3)** The best eggnog is made from bourbon and ice

**4)** You can be who you are and still get a date. Yeah right.

**5)** The clay animation still runs every Christmas and it will keep going, until the end of time.

**6)** Maybe I made up number 3. But it is very true to me.

**7)** Love and magic always seem to come together. I don't know why, but they surely do.

**8)** The main characters usually starts off with the worst Christmas ever, and yet at the end of the 1 and 30 min special, they end up with a date, a cozy home, and they state 'This is the best Christmas I ever had'. Even though when I begin to think that, I still end up in the same cold apartment, no one to cuddle with, and it still ends up being the worst Christmas ever. And I never need to state it.

**9)** Remember to hang mistletoes everywhere. Usually in the movies they were hung by the coziest spot, but with my luck I might as well hang them everywhere and hope that a guy can even get close to one.

**10)** Grandma did not get run over by a reindeer...Wait I don't think I finished that one. Did she?

So my life during Christmas is frostbitten, surrounded by Lifetime movies, and horribly and painfully alone.

The most wonderful time of the year has begun to round its course.

Yet it feels as if I am in the dust.

For this Christmas season I was see myself spending time alone to myself. Possibly pouring myself a shot glass of whiskey, while settling down on my comfortable couch, and watching T.V.

Just me, myself, and I this year.

But that is not usually how goes.

I would have to say for the past few years, well practically all my life; people have surrounded my whole life during the holidays. When I was a kid my mother left my father when I was about three, so over the holidays, it was always my dad and I. Those were the best Christmases I ever had. But when I was seven my dad had passed away. So I was moved to a guardian named Moushin.

Moushin was pretty much and old man who loved to drink and loved women that were probably forty years younger than him. How they even got to his house willingly is one thing that may never be clear to me. So when I was seven, the Christmases I experienced were around women the ages of twenty, and I was usually stuck in my room. But sometimes they would call me out and exchange presents, how fifteen drunken women all managed to buy a present for me, is kind of strange but it's the though that counts. So I suppose my childhood was not a total loss.

But when puberty rounded its corner, I was constantly dating other women. It seemed as though when I was around Moushin I picked up certain traits that he had. I mean he was not the best looking man out there, but I learned how to pick up girls, woo them, and possibly have sex with them. It still works.

But somehow with girls, I always wind up by getting myself one before Christmas, so I always had someone to share it with. But I realize every time when I was opening a present with these different girls, and when they would hug me and tell me they loved me, I would respond the same words, kiss them the same way, and look at them in the same way, but in the end I never really meant it. These girls were literally nothing to me, I used them for what little I found in them, which was usually making out and groping, and then moved on to the next girl.

So this Christmas will be somewhat different this year. I don't really plan on finding a specific woman right now, I might even try being single over the holidays. I supposed I could live one Christmas alone with no company whatsoever and it wouldn't be that hard.

Would it?

**Well then that about sums up the prologue. So constructive criticism is welcome and other reviews you may think of. **

**Until later my friends…**

**Soda**

**R/R please**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well greetings again. Well here is chapter two sorry for the update busy weekends. Oh yeah sorry for not putting a page break in the last chapter sorry for confusing all ye people. But hopefully my skills will be…better this chapter. Mmkay on with it! Even thought I know more than half of you didn't even read this.**

**Chapter 1**

'Cold, cold, cold' I thought to myself as I sat up from my bed but I soon regretted it when I realized that the air was like the Antarctic. I shook my head a few times and considered lying back down, but I knew I had to go to work. I reached up and grabbed the black robe that was draped across the headboard and slipped into it. Unfortunately it served no body heat source, but it would have to do until I got on some clothes.

I sat up and hung my feet over the edge of the bed. I seriously considered the thought of burying my face in the pillows and never coming out again. My body must have felt the same way as I began to lean back towards the comfort of my cushioning pillows. But I got up, somehow, and trotted towards my bathroom. As I passed the clock it read '5:45'. But I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and instantly stubbed my toe on the nightstand. I let out a yelp of pain as I began to hop around. Unfortunately I hopped on a magazine, slipped, and fell painfully on my side with a boom.

I mumbled under my breath a few harsh words as I got up. I kicked the magazine, and it slid under the nightstand. With my voice still, husky with sleep, I said, "I hate mornings"

I found my way to the bathroom and flipped on the lights. Instantly I was blinded and could only squint. Also it felt as though my feet had been plunged into freezing water, as they hit the icy tile of the bathroom floor. I shook from the cold, and then I turned my face to the mirror to see how I looked.

My long brown hair that reaches the small of my back, which is usually combed to some extent, looked like it had definitely seen better days. I have dark brown eyes with a hint of honey that are still ridden with sleep. My full lips are cherry colored but now they look purple and ugly. And my cheeks had a natural glow to them, but this morning my cheeks were wearing disturbed colors of dark red, since I forgot to take off my makeup.

I began to comb through my masses of disorganized hair, before my fingers were ensnared in it's web. As I used my other hand to try to get it free it only became harder to untangle. I sighed as I bore holes into the mirror looking at the mutated reflection.

This morning would take sometime.

* * *

I walked out of my apartment feeling and looking a bit better than I did this morning.

My name is Sango Mahara. I am 24 years old and I am a dancer. Not like an exotic one, but I am a dance teacher at Tokyo University, and it is my 2nd year at the school. I also work at a dance studio where I have a pretty decent class. It is already well into year and my students will be having a dance final. But as for today they will be practicing the routines on their own, I do not have to teach so I dressed into light jeans, ared off the shoulder sweater, tan boots and a tan and white nitted beanie. And redrings to accessorize with.I also wore a long tan jacket, which sticks to my curves unfortunately. Tokyo isn't the place to be flaunting your stuff. But it one of the warmest jackets I have so, it will have to do.

I live in an apartment in Tokyo. It suits me well except for one problem. My apartment does not get heat. Now I would pack my stuff up in an instant move out, but of course this apartment is very close to my job, the city, and the studio. And it seems as though none of the apartment complexes are renting at the moment. So I am stuck in this apartment for the rest of this dreary winter.

But now back to my day.

As soon as I was starting to feel better about this day, I stepped outside.

And it all went downhill.

The frigid wind hit my cheeks, as I felt as though my fingers had already started to chill over. I pulled my hat down a bit but it didn't really help. As if my house wasn't unbearably cold enough.

Now the good thing about my job is that it is in walking distance. The bad thing is I have to walk there today. Usually it is good walking to my job, espically in the spring because it is indeed warmer and it has more scenery to walk around in. But as for now all I see is the sharp cold air, as it terrorizes people, as they fight to stay warm in the midst of this horrible storm.

AndI'm wearinga nice pair of boots that might sink into the snow at any given minute.

But it's worth it to look this good.

I trotted a few houses down and I could see a park. The park is called Shikon Park. Many people at the school say it is a place: 'Where love blooms and all of your fantasies come true'. But I myself find it as a place to make out with your boyfriend and then hide yourself amongst the trees and do…the do, I guess to put it lightly.

But this park is served for me as a shortcut. This park connects the apartment complexes, and other small shops, to the school, and the start of the city.

I cross the street and enter the park. The park does have a little fantasy thing as it has two trees (that are now dead and caked in snow but I shall continue), which are right there as you step into the park. More trees align the curvy gravel road as it makes a path to the end of the park. Ahead of me on the right side is a lake, that is now frozen, and few people are out early enough to skate a little. The stream that patched the lake together with another lake that is across the park is farther upward in my walk. Benches are scattered all throughout the park, but so far no one wants to settle down in the cold, well not at seven in the morning.

It takes me about ten minutes to get through the park. But as I'm walking I have to pass over a concrete bridge that has water flowing under it, which connects to the lake, but just like the lake, it too has frozen over. The bridge is also a sense of a midpoint. It states you have already passed the lake, it also says it's too late to go back I'm almost done when I'm running. But also when I pass the bridge is usually the time when I run faster because of what I see.

The second half of the park is where most of the lovers meet. It is the place in the summer where the large green grass is, and more benches and places to hide between the trees. But every time I'm in this part of the park I can never really enjoy it. Usually as I walk alone, trying to admire the joy and wonders of nature, I'm either run off of the road by the fact that they are taking it up by walking hand in hand, and how can enjoy the sounds of nature when they are trying to mate?

Now I'm not saying I wouldn't want to be in that position. I mean I have often caught myself dreaming of a having a boyfriend, and walking hand in hand, stopping for a picnic on the wide open grass, holding me as we stare into the water, sitting on the bench and making out- I have to stop myself. I need to stop thinking of all this and get myself to work.

I exit the park as it ends in two trees diagonal from each other, just like at the beginning of the other side. I mutter to myself as I wonder how my mind got that far in a fantasy. But in the back of my mind, I'm actually hoping that I will share this special time with a special someone.

As soon as I step out my job is right in front of me. I check my cell phone to see how much time I have and the time reads 7:25. Well I don't have to going in until eight so I might as well go to Starbucks and grab something.

Starbucks ingeniously built there shop a 3-minute walking distance from the school. So of course they are always in business.

I made my way to Starbucks in no time as I walked inside. Luckily for me it was not crowded as it usually is after school hours, or at lunch, but it had a few people inside. When I got up to the counter I ordered the Vanilla Latte and a muffin to hold me over until lunch. As I was waiting I sat down in a two-person table, until before I knew it was daydreaming.

When I younger and been confined to the class of 'single', I began to wonder why they didn't make a one-person table. Now later on I understood that it would be just a waste of space and have a lack of maximum capacity just to have a one-person table. But I felt at the time that for the recently dumped, as I was in that situation, I felt a one-person table was the thing for me. It would just be me, myself, and I at one table, without distractions. But when the dating entangled me again, I stayed in it, without fighting to get out.

But as I look across the table and see no one is sitting there it makes me feel lonely. I have no one to talk to or to even start a conversation with. Also I am single and I have no boyfriend to discreetly massage my calves with his feet.

"Sango!" The girl from behind the counter called, seeming somewhat rattled at the fact no one was coming. I jumped out of my seat, and my thoughts, and apologized for not coming sooner. I walked dazedly back to my seat, wondering what brought on that fantasy of another man fondling my calves, I suppose it is the effects of being single. And unfortunately it is hitting hard today. I sat down and turned to the side not looking at the empty chair across from me.

I reached the school at around 7:50. Time flies when you're sipping a Latte.

The room I have is at the front of the school and on your right when you come in through the double doors. You go past the first three doors and then enter the fourth. You have to go up a small flight of stairs, and it is the first door up there. That is how the principal explained it to me.

But in a less professional manner I see it as, when you walk in go towards the artist section you can tell by the fact that they are always wearing smocks, keep going and stop when you see the jocks pinning innocent girls to there lockers, beyond them you will see a large door with a slash mark across it, how it got that mark is still a burning mystery to me. Enter that door and stop until you see a couple making out near the first door, and that is your exit.

I unlocked my door, and opened it to some extent without hitting the couple. I groped around for the lights until I found them and flicked them on. It is a pretty large room with hard wood floor, and on the left side there are full-length mirrors cover that side, and a balance beam on the right side. I set up a fold down table that would serve as a desk since I had nothing to do today since they should all be practicing their final pieces. Since the end of the year is coming to a close, there final is to find a song and either use modern dance, ballet or tap and put it together. So since they will practice today I can just sit back and relax.

I put my bag on the desk and as soon as I did the first bell rang. Students came in, and bid me a good morning as they began to converse amongst themselves. Even though I would have to say I loved my students, but having to see them today this early in the morning, I would have to say I would rather be in bed.

I walked out of the school, feeling a bit better knowing that my job was finally done. Class was uneventful and I had no problem with any of the classmates, today at least. I felt a of bit relief sense it was pretty easy today, and I was hoping it would be the same way tomorrow, but one can only hope.

I walked across the street back into the park. And unfortunately all of the lovers have come out. Instantly as I walked in I was greeted with two lovers, as they practically tattooed themselves to a tree, as there tongues were dancing together. I averted my gaze as I sighed to myself knowing that I would probably never get a guy.

Well I have dated before, but in my experience with dating, it always went wrong. One of the men I dated he never even loved me, I was cheated on more than three times, and I was used for money in one of the relationships.

I hated men. Well not exactly true, just all the dating idiots I was involved with. I hate how they act in other words. I mean with a few of them I had gotten my hopes up with all of the late night calls, make out sessions, and how they always used to sweet talk me. Until they decided we have the 'talk'. And over the years my heart has been stepped on by so many, I'm so ready to hate men. But then I have to chant in my head, that maybe my prince charming is out there somewhere, we just have to meet each other.

As I stopped walking I realized I could see the park exit from here. I was somewhat relieved that I was going to go home, and take a nap, and relax for the rest of the day. And not even think about dancing until tomorrow.

…

Holy

I instantly remembered.

Today I have to go into the studio to teach a dance lesson.

My hands were shaking as I dared to look at my phone.

'3:30'

I let out a small breath of air sense I didn't have to be there until four. I walked back towards the city calmly knowing that everything was going to be all right. In the few minutes of walking I realized a dire fact. I was not dressed to dance, nor teach. It would be most difficult to teach in a pair of stilettos.

Instantly I was about to turn around and grab something from home, but as I turned around I had already reached a halfway point in the park. But I really had no choice so I began to run back towards my house. But as I was running I remembered something. I did indeed have extra dance clothes at school. I always kept it there just in case I needed it.

So I could just as easily run into the school, grab the clothes and be on my way. So as I stopped to turn around I realized how much farther I was from the city exit of the park. So instead of taking a light jog, I began to run fast. I checked my cell phone again and it read '3:41'

'I'm making good time. Making good time.' I chanted to myself. I halted to a stop as a question came to my mind, what if the janitor had already locked the school? If that happened then I would have to go home and back, find the clothes that are probably stuffed in a deep dark corner in the back of my closet, spend another ten minutes running across a frostbitten park, and take up another twelve minutes going to the studio. I covered my mouth as I realized, I am going to be horribly late.

I turned around and looked towards the direction of my home, but I was already so far away. I clenched my fist in anger, as I realized there was nothing I could do but just hope, pray, that the school was still open.

I spun on my heel began to dash as fast as my legs could carry me speeding through the park as fast as could. Not caring about the lovers that were probably still making out, not caring about relaxing, the only thing I could focus on was being horribly and entirely late.

But next thing I know as I see the end of the park. Actually feeling as if I'm going to make it, not be late, not be a failure to the entire class, and be early. It all goes spiraling backwards.

I was frantically running, almost positive I was going to get there right on time and everything would be alright but next thing I know my foot slips on the slick ground, and I'm falling backwards.

Before I even have a chance to react, my head smacks into the cold hard ground and everything fades into black.

* * *

**Well that's all for chapter two dears. Sorry once again for not updating sooner this weekend was very eventful and I was bone tired. But I finally updated it and with your reviews, I will try to get up sooner. Critics unite!**

**Mmkay gonna go now. Bye Bye**

**SoDa**

**Update please**


End file.
